Sam's Autism Reveal
Sam's Autism Reveal is the first segment of Episode 7 of the first season of the fan-made Paw Patrol show. Plot Sam, now with a family again, goes to see Marshall and goes to the beach with Zuma and Ryder. Ryder rescues him from going out too deep as he cannot swim very well. Sam then reveals to Ryder and Zuma that he Autism Spectrum, which is starting to become more common as time goes on. He says that it happens more likely in boys and can run in families, although his biological parents never had Autism Spectrum. Sam has said that his biological half-brother also has Autism too, although his father's side of the family doesn't have Autism. Humdinger, who has been in hiding, overhears the three but Sam notices him and Humdinger flees away. Ryder goes after him but is stopped by Sam. Sam says "It's not worth chasing after him, Ryder. Let him go." The three later head back to their respective homes. Transcript Video fades in from black with Sam & Zuma asleep in bed together. Sam is the first to wake up with Zuma waking up seconds after Sam. Sam: Good Morning, Zuma. Zuma: Morning, Sam. Sam: Another typical day in Adventure Bay. Zuma: It is, dude. Certainly another day in Adventure Bay. Sam: I'm just satisfied I now have a family again while I'm here. Zuma: We're always your family, regardless. You didn't have to go in to all that trouble just to have another dad. I haven't seen my dad for several years. Sam: You got a dad too? Who is he? Zuma: His name is Zuma Carriere. He is one of the dogs that was in the Classic Paw Patrol Team which I believe is the "Dog Patrol" or something like that. The team disbanded for a very long time since Ryder's dad had retired and started a family. Sam: Oh right. Okay. Well, time for breakfast and then I'm going to visit my new dad. Zuma: Alright. Let's go have some breakfast then. *Video fades to Sam driving his ATV to the lookout and starts looking around for Marshall* Sam: Dad? Marshall? Marshall: I'm coming. *clumsily balances on some random items* Whoahohohohohohohohhhhhhhhh *crashes in to the side of the elevator* I'm okay. Oh, hi son. Good to see you here. Sam: Yeah, I won't be here long though. Zuma, Ryder and I are going to the beach today. Marshall: Cool. What's on your mind? Sam: Since you're my dad, I thought I would let you know about something. Marshall: I have something on my mind too that I want to tell you too. Sam: Who first? Marshall: You, son. Sam: I have this disorder that is starting to become common in today's world. I have an Autism Spectrum Disorder. Marshall: How did you get that? Sam: I was very young back then so I don't remember. Maybe I'll find the answer later down the track. Marshall: Okay. Sam: Now what about you, dad? Marshall: You know anything about the Power Rangers? Sam: No. Marshall: Well, I'm a power ranger pup. Sam: How did you score that? Marshall: I'm given the power to serve and protect Adventure Bay from enemies like monsters, evil robots and all that. Sam: Wow. I haven't heard about Humdinger yet. So, hopefully I don't hear about him at all while I'm here. Marshall: Just be careful, he's very sneaky. He's the mayor of Foggy Bottom. Sam: I'll be sure to watch out for that sneaky man. Marshall: Okay. I'll let you on your way. Ryder and Zuma are looking forward to their beach day with you. So, I'll talk later. Sam: Bye, dad. Marshall: See you later, son. *Sam gets in to the elevator to go see Ryder. The elevator starts going up to the control room where Ryder is ready for the beach day with Sam and Zuma* Sam: You ready for the beach day, Ryder? Ryder starts carrying the beach stuff in to the elevator. Ryder: Yes, Sam. All right here. I'll see you downstairs. Sam: OK, Ryder. Ryder slides down the pole to his garage. Sam and Ryder proceed to the beach in their respective vehicles. Sam: We're here, Ryder. Ryder: Yep. We're finally here, Sam. Sam: I'm going to dive in right now. Ryder: Yep. Sam starts going in to the water, getting further and further in to the deep. Ryder: Sam. No! Don't go too far! Sam: What does it hurt if I'm in the deep end? Ryder: Don't you remember when you were in the deep water last year? I had to get you out. Sam: Oh yeah. In that case, GET ME OUT OF THE DEEP END, RYDER! Ryder: He can't swim. I have to rescue him again, I suppose. Ryder goes in to the water and rescues Sam and takes him back to the shallow area of the water before a rip current came. Sam: Thanks Ryder. The rip current almost came for us both. Ryder: You'll drown out there, Sam. Remember you can't swim and you'll more likely drown. Sam: Yeah. Thanks Ryder. Ryder: No problem. Sam: I'm going to be honest with you about me right now. Ryder: You finally going to let me know about you after some time? Sam: Yep. I'm just going to cut to the chase. So, I am diagnosed with Autism Spectrum. Ryder: Since when? Sam: Almost my whole life. I got it from a few different vaccines. Ryder: Never knew that vaccines would be a cause for something like that. Sam: Well, in my case, it was. Ryder: Who would've thought of it? Vaccines cause anyone to become autistic. Sam: I'm not kidding, Ryder. That's how I ended up with it. Ryder: Oops, I'll have to be careful with you from now on. Sam: It's ok, Ryder. Ryder: OK, I guess. Sam: It's starting to become more common nowadays and it is more likely in boys than girls and it can run in families too. Ryder: Were any of your parents autistic? Sam: Nope. I got it from vaccines, like I just told you. Ryder: Oh yeah that's right. Sorry. Sam: Don't worry, Ryder. It's not all that bad. Ryder: I suppose you're right, Sam. Did you think you would ever join us if you weren't autistic? Sam: Hmm not really. Because I wouldn't really have any knowledge about Paw Patrol. Probably be a normal 9 to 5 employee in some industry where I end up depressed in life and the only way to quit my job is to die. Ryder: If anything you made a good move to be part of my team, be part of our team. Sam: I'm not the only one. My biological half-brother who is two years older than me is also autistic, among other syndromes. Ryder: So, it was you and your older brother? Sam: Yeah, just us both were autistic. It's just for my case, it took them 14 years to diagnose my autistic disorder, mainly due to how more rare it was back then and very low reserch done on it. Ryder: Oh, it's ok. You told me now, so that was a good thing you done. Sam: My brother and I got vaccinated and that's how it started. Our parents don't have it though. Ryder: Yeah I know about it. I was researching about it last year. Sam: Yep, I knew I had it. I've been thinking about it for about two years now. Video zooms out to see a mayor of another town hiding behind a bush. Humdinger: haa haa haa, I have just revealed that the new member is autistic. That makes things a bit easier for me. Sam then spots Mayor Humdinger and then Ryder turns to where Sam was staring at. Ryder: Sam, was there someone at the bush? Sam: I did see someone. Humdinger hides behind the bush out of sight from anyone. Ryder: Something really weird is going on here. Sam: He had a moustache and wears a top hat. Ryder: That's Mayor Humdinger. Sam: Who is Mayor Humdinger? Ryder: He's a villain & serves as Mayor of Foggy Bottom. He's very sneaky and created a kitten counterpart of the Paw Patrol which he named the Kitten Catastrophe crew. Sam: Is that what my dad told me to watch out for? Ryder: Afraid so, Sam. Wait, who is your dad? Sam: Marshall. Mayor Humdinger then rushes out of the bush and drives his kitten carrier away from the two. Ryder starts to chase after him but Sam holds on to Ryder's shirt. Ryder: Sam, let me go. I have to chase him. Sam: It's not worth chasing after him, Ryder. Let him go. Ryder: I'll get you some day, you villain. Sam: Come on, let's go back to our homes. Ryder goes back to the lookout while Sam and Zuma go back to the mansion. Zuma: You alwight, dude? Sam: Yeah I think so, bro. Zuma: Everything will be good, I pwomise. Sam: OK, bro. Zuma: Good. Video fades to black.